Although much progress has been made in pattern recognition systems, with the huge and rapidly growing amount of information that needs to be processed there is a need for further improvement, especially for systems that can handle a large quantity of data.
Finally, it is desirable in some embodiments to have a recognition system that is so robust that it can find and correct its own errors.
These objectives and others are addressed by the present invention.